Por dentro do anime
by Matsuda Shinobu
Summary: Em um mundo paralelo muito parecido com o nosso,uma aposta leva cinco otakus se unirem para ajudar o futuro chefe da máfia.Mas, tem um detalhe:todas as pessoas são fakes e todos os personagens de animes convivem com eles em perfeita harmonia.Será?


Em um mundo paralelo, mas, muito, muito do parecido com o nosso, os animes e fakes deles andam livremente pelas ruas. A maioria da população (composta por crianças e adolescentes) é otaku. Os adultos um dia foram, mas, esqueceram-se dos seus princípios devido à falta de investimento do governo nestes.

Anos atrás, houve uma guerra decisiva entre otakus e não-otakus que, acabou quando dois mangakás se uniram para formar um dos maiores mangás de todos os tempos, o que acabou mostrando a todos o bom poder otaku. Hoje, acredita-se que o início da guerra foi devido à um tiro dado por um soldado, servo do poderoso elfo Metatron, em uma criança otaku. Ledo engano. E, esta guerra viria a se repetir, em breve.

Voltando para o presente, continuaremos a falar desta sociedade. Como mencionado anteriormente, ele se parece muito com o nosso mundo. Atualmente, o líder (ou melhor, a líder) supremo (a) do mundo é Tsunade, a Godaime e, tem o centro de seu império localizado em Konoha. Como já devem ter notado, este mundo tem muita influência dos animes e mangás, como se tivesse nascido a partir do sonho de um fanático.

Devido a isso, todas as pessoas que, assim que completassem 10 anos, poderiam escolher sua profissão. Poderia ser qualquer coisa. Desde as tradicionais como estudante, professor, médico, até as mais estranhas como hunter, shinigami, ninja. E, todas as pessoas possuíam uma espada que, de acordo com a sua personalidade, poderia assumir todo o tipo de forma (como se fosse a forma verdadeira de uma zanpakudou).

Um dia, uma criança que, parecia ter uns cinco anos, colocou um anúncio em todos os lugares disponíveis.

"_Precisa-se de otakus urgentemente". _Era tudo o que dizia. Mas, um motivo estava oculto por estas palavras. Entretanto, precisamos ir com calma para que vocês entendam tudo. Várias perguntas devem ter surgido nas suas mentes. Quem é esse garoto para colocar este aviso?

Este era Chefinho. Todos o chamavam também de Koenma, entretanto, ninguém sabia seu real nome. Podia aparentar ter cinco anos, contudo, tinha na verdade, tinha quase a idade que aparentava multiplicada por dez. Na verdade, tinha, xx anos. Como não sabemos a idade, colocamos aquela censura voluntária. Sua marca registrada era, certamente, uma chupeta que ficava em sua boca. Motivo para isto? Talvez enfeite.

Estava sentado numa grande poltrona, em frente a uma mesa de jacarandá. Usava um pequeno terno feito sob medida com direito até a gravata. Calçava um par de mocassins, o que mostrava o quão rico era. Na verdade, era descendente dos chefes da máfia e, tinha uma irmã gêmea. Maya. Uma gracinha de garota se não fosse pelo estranho fato de não aparentar ter a idade verdadeira.

Sobre a mesa, estava um laptop e, a sala continha um grande número de estantes e, em todos eles, tinha algum artigo de animes e mangás. Desde DVDs até roupas cosplay. O chão era coberto por um carpete cinza. Agora, vamos retornar à história.

Ele já havia recebido a visita de milhares de pessoas, mas, nenhuma delas estava dentro dos padrões que procurava. Ele estava em busca da dupla perfeita. Uma vez, havia recebido um garoto "um pouco" acima do peso e uma garota que só sabiam coisas de Naruto, Death Note e Bleach.

Chefinho estava sentado sobre sua grande poltrona quando, alguém, bateu na sua porta.

**Chefinho: **O que que foi, Tomoyo?

Neste momento, entrou na sala uma linda garota de 10 anos, com cabelos e olhos negros, pele branca como a neve e lábios vermelhos como uma maçã? Seria Branca de Neve? Pouco provável. Ela não é um personagem de anime. Esta garota é, na verdade, a secretária de Chefinho, Tomoyo. Usava uma linda blusa bege com uma saia verde claro e, calçava um par de sapatos de boneca vermelhos.

**Tomoyo (sorrindo): **Chefinho, não tivemos mais nenhum candidato.

Chefinho suspirou pesadamente e, inclinou-se para trás para relaxar em sua grande poltrona.

**Chefinho: **Estamos ficando sem alternativas Tomoyo. Precisamos apelar para medidas extremas.

**Tomoyo: **Mas Chefinho, pra quem vamos apelar? Já usamos todos os otakus disponíveis!

**Chefinho:**...Nem todos.

Então, começou a digitar algumas coisas no teclado do seu laptop e, na impressora, que se localizava discretamente em uma das estantes, começou a imprimir duas folhas e, Tomoyo pegou-as quando foram na sua direção. Nelas, dava-se para ver uma garota e um garoto.

Eles eram, respectivamente, Shinobu Matsuda e Shaka.

**Tomoyo: **Quem são eles, Chefinho?

**Chefinho (dando um sorriso malicioso): **Eles são dois uploaders fracassados.

**Tomoyo (gota): **Então por que apelaremos para eles se são fracassados?

**Chefinho: **Simples. A jovem que você observa, Shinobu, tem os melhores artigos de animes que você pode encontrar na Internet. Tem ai, anexado, um deles. Mas, ela fracassou devido à falta de conhecimento na parte de formatação.

**Tomoyo (suando frio): **É incrível! Ela sabe tudo sobre o assunto!Ela é um gênio!

**Chefinho: **E na escola, ela foi transferida para o colégio CLAMP com as maiores notas possíveis. Isso mostra que ela não é uma irresponsável. Agora, observe este rapaz, o Shaka. Seus templates são os melhores que já vi em toda a minha vida - e olha que eu vivi bastante! Mas, fracassou porque seus artigos são tão sem informação.

Então, no seu laptop, Chefinho mostrou o mais recente trabalho de Shaka. Era impressionante a combinação de cores que ele havia utilizado. Tomoyo acabou chorando devido à beleza do que via.

**Tomoyo (chorando de emoção): **Que lindo! Ele é o Da Vince dos tempos modernos. ç.ç

**Chefinho: **E imagina essa dupla unida. Um irá complementar as falhas do outro e, com isso, seremos melhores que a Maya!

**Tomoyo (sorrindo): **Fico feliz pelo senhor, Chefinho! Mas, como entraremos em contato com os dois?

**Chefinho: **Eu já entrei. Espero que eles venham até mim até às 4:30.

**Tomoyo (gota): **Mas, senhor... Já são 4 horas.

**Chefinho: **Eis a questão. Será que desejam tanto assim participarem do melhor blog de todos os tempos?

Com isso, a sala silenciou-se. Estavam em dúvida se os dois chegariam na hora. Só restava-lhes esperar pela ação do destino.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Matsuda Shinobu é muito difícil de se descrever. Às vezes, ela está sorridente como o Sol. Após minutos, sua fisionomia pode ser mais fria que o gelo e mais sombria que a noite. Seu passado é quase como um mistério. Ela se lembra de várias coisas, mas, esqueceu-se de outras.

Sua vida começou praticamente quando, um dia, levantou-se de sua cama e se observou no espelho. Seu rosto estava diferente do que ela se lembrava e, estava mais alta que antes. Seu pai afirma que era somente impressão da filha.

A jovem tinha cabelos da cor do ébano e, seus olhos eram muito escuros. Mas, se os olhasse bem de perto, iria perceber um pequeno tom de castanho avermelhado. Tinha 11 anos e, tinha a altura de uma mulher muito mais velha (pra mostrar o quão desenvolvido estão nossas crianças hoje em dia). Sua família é constituída por seu pai, Kuran Kaname, e seu irmão, Sohma Ayame que, também era o seu mestre. Sua mãe havia tido um trágico fim quando tinha seis anos (incidente que ela não gostava de comentar).

Na verdade, era descendente do clã de vampiros Kuran. Podia não aparentar, mas, estava destinada a se tornar a líder de toda a sua família assim que atingisse a maioridade. Entretanto, muitos da família não aceitam a decisão de seu pai, devido ao fato de ter nascido a partir de uma humana. Mas, não havia outra alternativa, já que seu irmão havia abdicado. Ainda possuía memória dessa parte da infância. Queria esquece-las, pois, envolviam sua mãe, ela e...Algo a mais.

Sua cabeça ao pensar nessas coisas, começou a doer. Isso sempre acontecia. Estava sentada na cadeira de seu computador, com um par de fones em seus ouvidos. Usava uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta jeans com dois bolsos e, um par de meias. Estava neste momento, escutando uma j-music que possuía no seu computador. De repente, viu uma mensagem do MSN dizendo que tinha um novo e-mail. Como não tinha nada para fazer, resolveu lê-lo.

Ao clicar sobre o link, viu que era de um desconhecido.

**Shinobu (pensando): **Será que é um vírus?...Que se dane. Eu tenho um ótimo antivírus.

Quando viu do que se tratava a mensagem, quase não pôde acreditar.

_Cara Matsuda Shinobu,_

Soube por fontes confiáveis de que você tem um grande acervo de informações sobre animes e mangás. Desejo que você se uma ao nosso time para compartilhar de suas informações com o resto do mundo.

_Por favor, encontre-nos no endereço abaixo caso deseje fazer parte da equipe._

_Rua Ilusória, Número 666-Andar 6_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Chefinho._

_P.S. Por favor, venha até às 4:30 desta tarde._

Como esse tal de "Chefinho" poderia saber o seu nome, e-mail e que era uma otaku?

Olhou o seu relógio de pulso que, curiosamente, se localizava no seu punho direito e não esquerdo. Já eram 4:10.Resolveu imprimir a mensagem e ir até o endereço. Afinal de contas, estava de férias. No dia seguinte não teria aula.

Ao término de impressão, desligou o computador e, saiu do seu quarto rapidamente, foi até a frente da casa colocar seus tênis. Eram negros com uns detalhes em relevo brancos.

**Shinobu (gritando): **Otou-san(pai)! Eu vou sair um pouco!

**Kaname: **Tudo bem filhota! Mas, volte antes das 10, por favor!

Então, saiu apressadamente de casa. Infelizmente, estava em uma situação muito contraditória. Ela sabia aonde ficava o endereço mas, teria que pegar vários ônibus e trens até chegar ao local. Então, resolveu pegar um atalho.

Correu até chegar a um pequeno bairro residencial. Então, virou e um beco sem saída e, concentrou chackra em seus pés e, mantendo a velocidade, começou a subir a parede de um prédio. Por sorte, já era uma jounin pertencente a ANBU com um perfeito controle de sua energia vital.

Ao chegar na cobertura do prédio, começou a correr ainda mais e, sem deixar de manter o controle de seu chackra, deu um longo salto que, por pouco, não resulta numa queda da altura de 13 andares. Shinobu, no último instante, escorregou do prédio. Rapidamente, segurou-se com a mão esquerda e, deu uma cambalhota no ar para cima em diagonal, na direção do meio da cobertura. Estando a salvo, consultou seu relógio. Faltavam 14 minutos e, por sorte, estava próxima do local. Ou melhor, estava _em cima _dele. O número 666 da Rua Ilusória estava logo abaixo de seus pés.

Concentrou chackra nos seus pés e, começou a correr e, na borda do prédio, obteve o equilíbrio para descer calmamente. Um pouco antes do final, deu um salto que seria muito bem calculado se, um jovem não tivesse aparecido bem abaixo de seus pés no momento da aterrisagem.

**POW!**

O jovem misterioso ficou estatelado no chão e, Shinobu havia machucado o joelho e o tornozelo.

**Jovem misterioso: **Ai!Minhas costelas!

**Shinobu: **Que saco!Eu tô sangrando.- Shinobu utilizou parte de seu chackra para curar seus ferimentos e, ao notar que o estranho também havia se machucado, resolveu ajuda-lo. – Prontinho. Tudo bem com você, cara?

**Jovem misterioso: **To bem sim. Nossa! Você deve ser uma chuunin bem habilidosa.

**Shinobu: **Na verdade, eu sou uma jounin da ANBU mas, ta tudo bem.

A jovem começou a reparar no rapaz e, a primeira coisa que notou era que ele era mais ou menos da sua altura. Seus olhos eram azuis e seus cabelos brilhavam como o Sol e, atrás da orelha direita, tinha uma marca de mariposa negra. Usava um par de sapatos de alguma grife que não conhecia e, um paletó que, na verdade era um uniforme e, tinha um emblema que mostrava que o jovem pertencia ao renomado colégio Ouran.

**Shinobu: **Você estuda em Ouran?

**Jovem misterioso: **Não é da sua conta, sua intrometida. ¬¬

**Shinobu: **Nossa. Como você é grosso. Seus pais não te ensinaram a ser mais delicados? ¬¬

O silêncio pairou no ar. O rapaz loiro abaixou a cabeça e, permaneceu com a face triste. Agora, ela havia tocado em um assunto delicado e, Shinobu sabia disso.

**Shinobu: **Sinto muito...

**Jovem misterioso: **Pelo que?

**Shinobu: **Pelo que aconteceu com eles.

**Jovem misterioso: **Você me interpretou mal. Minha mãe pode ter falecido, mas, meu pai continua vivo e, ainda tenho uma madrasta. Entretanto, não falo muito com meu pai. Espera ai! Por que eu estou contando minha vida pra uma total estranha que quebrou várias costelas minhas? ¬¬

**Shinobu: **Sei lá. Talvez, você queria desabafar. Sinto que você tem uma grande tristeza reprimida.

O silêncio pairou no ar novamente. De repente, ocorreu um estalo em Shinobu.

**Shinobu: **ESSA NÃO!! MEU COMPROMISSO!!

**Jovem desconhecido: **Ei!Eu também tenho um compromisso!

Os dois levantam-se do chão com um salto e, começam a caminhar para a mesma direção.

**Jovem desconhecido: **Você já curou minhas feridas, mas, não precisa me seguir.

**Shinobu: **Não to te seguindo. Estou indo ao meu compromisso.

Ao localizarem a entrada do prédio, ambos entram e, rumam em direção ao elevador. Esperam-no com muita paciência apesar do tempo estar se esgotando. Ao chegar, a porta se abre, várias pessoas saem e várias entram.

**Ascensorista: **Que andar?

**Shinobu e Jovem misterioso: **Sexto!!

Ele aperta o botão e, começa a subir. 5 minutos...O tempo estava se esgotando. Primeiro...Segundo...Terceiro...Quarto...Quinto...Sexto. As portas se abrem e, os jovens saem correndo. O relógio estava nos segundos finais. Localizam a porta, tocam a maçaneta, abrem-na e, entram como se fossem condenados fugindo da prisão.

**Os dois: **Acabei de chegar!

Eles entraram na recepção do que parecia ser um escritório. Tinha apenas uma televisão em uma parede, uma mesa e, uma garota sentada atrás dela.

**Tomoyo: **Nomes?

**Shinobu: **Matsuda Shinobu desu (Sou Matsuda Shinobu)!

**Jovem misterioso: **Shaka.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Shaka seria o filho que toda mão gostaria de ter, mas, não seria o amigo ideal para você. Suas notas eram maiores que as da maioria tanto que, entrou como bolsista do colégio Ouran, o segundo melhor colégio deste mundo (atrás somente do colégio CLAMP).

Seus olhos eram azuis e, seus cabelos eram tão loiros que brilhavam como o Sol. Tinha uma tatuagem em forma de mariposa atrás da orelha direita e, tinha dois segredos que ninguém sabia.

Primeiro-era um elfo.

Segundo-era filho de Metatron, o elfo maligno que iniciou a antiga guerra.

Poucas pessoas sabiam desses pequenos detalhes sobre sua vida. Sua mãe havia falecido quando tinha quatro anos e, seu pai jazia lacrado para que não fizesse nada maligno novamente. Ele morava com uma madrasta que, na verdade, era a verdadeira esposa de seu pai, mas, só dava atenção ao sake, caipirinha, cerveja e qualquer outra coisa alcoólica. Resolveu viver sua vida normalmente, já que fora alvos de discriminação no passado.

Estava no pátio do colégio durante o final da aula. Como não tinha ninguém em casa esperado-o, sempre demorava a retornar. Estava checando seu palm top para checar se havia recebido um e-mail. E, percebeu que tinha um com endereço desconhecido.

**Shaka (pensamento): **Não é crime ser curioso. Vamos ver o que tem nesse e-mail misteiroso.

Ao abrir, apareceu uma misteriosa mensagem.

_Caro Shaka,_

Soube por fontes confiáveis de que você tem um grande dom para com a formação de sites e blogs. Desejo que você se uma ao nosso time para compartilhar de seus talentos com o resto do mundo.

_Por favor, encontre-nos no endereço abaixo caso deseje fazer parte da equipe._

_Rua Ilusória, Número 666-Andar 6_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Chefinho._

_P.S. Por favor, venha até às 4:30 desta tarde._

**Shaka: **Meu talento sobre a formatação de sites e blogs chegou aos ouvidos de outras pessoas. Finalmente ficarei famoso e poderei comprar todo tipo de comida que eu quiser! Vou finalmente comer doce de feijão com quiabo e estrogonofe à vontade! .

A é. Detalhe oculto por sua meia personalidade séria. Ele tem uns gostos _peculiares_ para comidas.

**Shaka (assumindo um semblante sério): **Mas, espera. E se for uma armadilha? Podem ser inimigos do meu pai que descobriram minha identidade.

O silêncio pairou no ar.

**Shaka: **Aff! Que se dane! Vamos a busca ao doce de feijão com quiabo e estrogonofe! .

Com seu material em mãos, ele começou a correr apressadamente como se fosse a última coisa a fazer em sua vida. Não tinha um minuto a perder já que, deveria ir ao local especificado.

**Shaka: **Espera. Pra que eu to correndo se eu tenho isto?

Com seu poder espiritual, Shaka invocou uma mariposa de tamanho médio, mas, grande o suficiente para leva-lo rapidamente ao endereço. Ao subir sobre a companheira, ela decolou. A vista aérea do local que morava era mesmo linda. Nunca se cansava de observa-la. Poderia ficar ali eternamente se o local que tinha que ir estava bem abaixo de si.

A mariposa foi descendo cada vez mais até alcançar a calçada. Ele fez a mariposa desaparecer e, foi em direção à entrada do prédio. Poderia dar tudo certo se, uma sombra não estivesse se aproximando de seu corpo em alta velocidade até que...

**POW!**

O jovem ficou no chão. Sentia suas costelas quebradas e, notou que o que havia caído em cima de seu corpo falava e, era uma garota!

**Shaka: **Minhas costelas!

**Shinobu: **Que saco!Eu tô sangrando.- Shinobu utilizou parte de seu chackra para curar seus ferimentos e, ao notar que o estranho também havia se machucado, resolveu ajuda-lo. – Prontinho. Tudo bem com você, cara?

**Shaka: **To bem sim. Nossa! Você deve ser uma chuunin bem habilidosa.

**Shinobu: **Na verdade, eu sou uma jounin da ANBU, mas, ta tudo bem.

Shaka surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que a garota na sua frente era uma jounin da ANBU!E, começou a reparar nos detalhes da garota. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos tão escuros quanto. Foi desviado de seus pensamentos ao ouvi-la falar alguma coisa.

**Shinobu: **Você estuda em Ouran?

**Shaka: **Não é da sua conta, sua intrometida. ¬¬

**Shinobu: **Nossa. Como você é grosso. Seus pais não te ensinaram a ser mais delicados? ¬¬

O silêncio pairou no ar. O rapaz loiro abaixou a cabeça e, permaneceu com a face triste. Agora, ela havia tocado em um assunto delicado e, Shinobu sabia disso.

**Shinobu: **Sinto muito...

**Shaka: **Pelo que?

**Shinobu: **Pelo que aconteceu com eles.

**Jovem misterioso: **Você me interpretou mal. Minha mãe pode ter falecido, mas, meu pai continua vivo e, ainda tenho uma madrasta. Entretanto, não falo muito com meu pai. Espera ai! Por que eu estou contando minha vida pra uma total estranha que quebrou várias costelas minhas? ¬¬

**Shinobu: **Sei lá. Talvez, você queria desabafar. Sinto que você tem uma grande tristeza reprimida.

O silêncio pairou no ar novamente. O loiro ficou pasmo ao notar que ele realmente tinha uma grande tristeza reprimida. Mas, outra vez, foi desviado de seus pensamentos pela jovem que o mirava.

**Shinobu: **ESSA NÃO!! MEU COMPROMISSO!!

**Shaka: **Ei!Eu também tenho um compromisso!

Os dois levantam-se do chão com um salto e, começam a caminhar para a mesma direção.

**Shaka: **Você já curou minhas feridas, mas, não precisa me seguir.

**Shinobu: **Não to te seguindo. Estou indo ao meu compromisso.

Ao localizarem a entrada do prédio, ambos entram e, rumam em direção ao elevador. Esperam-no com muita paciência apesar do tempo estar se esgotando. Ao chegar, a porta se abre, várias pessoas saem e várias entram.

**Ascensorista: **Que andar?

**Shinobu e Shaka: **Sexto!!

Ele aperta o botão e, começa a subir. 5 minutos...O tempo estava se esgotando. Primeiro...Segundo...Terceiro...Quarto...Quinto...Sexto. As portas se abrem e, os jovens saem correndo. O relógio estava nos segundos finais. Localizam a porta, tocam a maçaneta, abrem-na e, entram como se fossem condenados fugindo da prisão.

**Os dois: **Acabei de chegar!

Eles entraram na recepção do que parecia ser um escritório. Tinha apenas uma televisão em uma parede, uma mesa e, uma garota sentada atrás dela.

**Tomoyo: **Nomes?

**Shinobu: **Matsuda Shinobu desu (Sou Matsuda Shinobu)!

**Shaka: **Shaka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Oi gente! Bilhetinho rápido. Sei que esse capítulo está ficando longo demais e, pode ter sido cansativo ler duas vezes a parte do elevador, mas, é pra mostrar a perspectiva dos personagens. Continuaremos agora com o capítulo.)

**Tomoyo: **Entendo... Então são vocês os fracassados que o Chefinho chamou...

**Shinobu (veia saltada): **Epa! Eu não sou fracassada!

**Shaka: **E posso saber quem é você?

**Tomoyo: **Eu sou a secretária da pessoa que os contatou. Sou Daidouji Tomoyo. Prazer.

De repente, uma luz iluminou a mente de Shinobu.

**Shinobu: **Espera! Você é o tal do Shaka que criou o Anime's Paradise?

**Shaka: **Correto. E, você foi a dona do Otaku's Place?

**Shinobu: **Vejo que sou bem famosa.

**Shaka: **Famosa pelos péssimos templates e pelos blogs sem graça. -.-

**Shinobu: **Pelo menos eu tenho boas informações sobre animes e mangás. E você que não tem nem isso? ¬¬

**Tomoyo: **Parem de brigar, por favor. Meu chefe os espera na sala dele.

**Shaka (deixando Tomoyo no vácuo): **A aparência diz tudo num blog, acéfala. Ai, me desculpe. Devo ter utilizado um vocabulário muito avançado para a sua idade. ¬¬

**Shinobu (deixando também Tomoyo no vácuo): **Claro, se estivermos falando de Hello Kitty. Pelo que sei, a conversa não se rebaixou tanto ao seu nível. E, eu não sabia que os idiotas tinham a inteligência necessária para utilizar com coerência esse tipo de palavra. ¬¬

**Tomoyo (perdendo a paciência): **Gente...

**Shaka: **Você não tem o direito de me dizer isso, pirralha! ¬¬

**Shinobu: **Pirralha? Mostre mais respeito comigo mortal! Ò.Ó

**Tomoyo (explodindo de raiva): **QUEREM CALAR A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS? ESTOU TENTANDO DIZER QUE É PARA VOCÊS IREM FALAR COM O MEU CHEFE!!

**Shaka e Shinobu: **O.O

**Tomoyo: **Devo ter me descontrolado um pouco. '

**Shaka e Shinobu: **O.O

**Tomoyo: **Por favor, falem com meu chefe, sim?

**Shaka e Shinobu: **Tá legal. O.O

Nem é preciso dizer que os dois dirigiram-se à sala ao lado sem questionarem. Ao adentrarem na sala, observaram tudo que foi descrito no começo do capítulo. Notaram que, atrás da mesa de jacarandá, havia uma poltrona virada.

**Voz vinda de trás da poltrona: **Eu os estava esperando.

**Shaka: **Quem é você?

**Voz de trás da poltrona: **Meu nome real não tem nenhuma importância neste momento mas, sou conhecido simplesmente por... # a poltrona gira# Chefinho.

Os otakus convocados caem na gargalhada.

**Shinobu (rindo): **Foi esse pirralho que nos convocou?

**Shaka (rindo): **É mesmo!

Eles riram por mais alguns segundos até que se tocaram de uma coisa.

**Shaka e Shinobu: **VOCÊ É AQUELE FILHO DOS CHEFES DA MÁFIA?? O.O

**Chefinho: **Que bom que notaram antes de serem mortos.

O silêncio pairou no ar por uns minutos.

**Shinobu (apontando o dedo na cara de Chefinho): **Não tenho medo de você, cria da máfia!

**Shaka: **Diga isso depois de ter seu corpo jogado no oceano sua doida. ¬¬

**Chefinho: **Admiro sua coragem, Shinobu-san. E, obrigado por ser franco Shaka-kun.

**Shinobu: **Mas por que estamos aqui?

**Chefinho: **Tudo bem. Irei explicar tudo por partes. Mas, sentem-se por favor.

**Shaka: **Não, obrigado.

**Shinobu: **Prefiro ler aqueles mangás ali na estante. n.n

**Chefinho: **Fique à vontade.

**Shinobu: **Valeu. Prometo que ouvirei tudo.

Quando todos tinham certeza de estarem prestando atenção a todos os detalhes, Chefinho começou a contar o que ocorria.

**Chefinho: **Procurei pelo mundo dois otakus para fazerem parte de um blog que será comandado por mim. Mas, todos que apareceram foram cruelmente rejeitados por não apresentarem os duros critérios de seleção. Então, pesquisei, pesquisei e pesquisei e vi que vocês seriam perfeitos. Shaka, um gênio de computadores e perfeito para organizar o design. Estuda no colégio Ouran e, ninguém sabe que na verdade é um elfo.

**Shinobu: **Cadê as orelhas pontudas?

**Shaka: **Cale a boca. Já não basta eu odiar minha descendência?

**Chefinho: **E, temos Shinobu. A filha de pessoas influentes na sociedade, é excelente para cuidar das coisas quando o assunto for informações sobre animes. Foi transferida com as maiores notas para o colégio CLAMP. Infelizmente, foi apenas isso que conseguimos.

**Shinobu: **Ainda bem.

**Chefinho: **A é! Ela tem uma estranha alcunha na sociedade.

**Shinobu: **Que é isso. Não é preciso revelar isso num momento como esse?

**Shaka: **Qual é o apelido?

**Shinobu (mudando totalmente de assunto): **Mas por que você nos chamou aqui? Por que quer montar um blog com pessoas totalmente desconhecidas?

**Shaka (esquecendo totalmente do assunto anterior): **Isso é verdade. Também quero saber o motivo.

**Chefinho: **Eu os chamei aqui...

#silêncio assustador que faria qualquer um ter uma crise#

**Chefinho: **Para derrotar minha irmã numa aposta.

**Shaka e Shinobu: **#capota#

**Chefinho: **Vou lhes contar com detalhes.

_#Flash Back ON#_

Chefinho estava numa sala de reuniões do escritório de seu pai, ao lado de sua irmã gêmea Maya.

**Pai de Chefinho: **Eu ainda não sei quem será o meu herdeiro e, como ambos gostam de mangás e animes, farei uma aposta.

**Maya **Aposta?

**Pai de Chefinho: **Correto. Ambos terão que montar um blog falando de mangás e animes, com no máximo 5 integrantes: um chefe(que seriam vocês), dois uploaders, um secretário e uma pessoa que arrume com quem serão feias as matérias, etc.

**Chefinho: **Quais serão os critérios utilizados?

**Pai de Chefinho: **Ótima pergunta. O básico vocês já sabem. Haverá duas etapas. A primeira consistirá na obtenção de visitas. A segunda, bem, isso será uma surpresa. Vocês terão três anos, mas, perderão apenas um mês para arrumarem suas equipes e, gastarão dois com a arrumação dos blogs. Que a corrida pela liderança de nossa família comece...AGORA!

_#Flash Back OFF#_

**Shinobu (lendo Magic Knight Rayearth): **Deixe-me ver se eu entendi corretamente. Você nos chamou aqui por causa de uma aposta familiar para ver quem vai dominar a máfia!? Ò.Ó

**Chefinho: **Você aprende rápido pra uma viciada em mangás. Era de se esperar por ter entrado no melhor colégio de nosso mundo com as maiores notas.

**Shaka: **Espere um pouco! Tempo! #faz um T com as mãos# Primeiro - Por que acha que vamos nos unir a você nesta busca para se tornar o novo chefe da máfia? E segundo #observa Shinobu# Como alguém como você entrou com as maiores notas para o colégio CLAMP?

**Shinobu (indo pegar para ler Neon Genesis Evangelion): **Talento natural, talvez.

**Chefinho: **Vamos passoal. Me ajudem. E, terão uma grande recompensa. Poderão ler e comer do que quiserem.

Agora, ele havia tocado no ponto fraco dos dois otakus. O rapaz não dispensaria uma boa comida e, a jovem amava ler. Eles se encararam e, em uníssono, deram sua resposta.

**Shinobu e Shaka: **Não. ¬¬

Com isso, saíram apressadamente da sala batendo com força a porta. Pegaram o elevador, desceram os andares e, foram para as suas respectivas casas. Mas, como andavam boa parte do caminho juntos, resolveram conversar.

**Shaka: **Viu que idéia ele teve? Nos chamar pra montar um blog!

**Shinobu: **É. Ele deve pensar que três anos não são nada. Deve achar que não temos mais o que fa...

Shinobu nem teve tempo de terminar a frase. Neste momento, ocorreu uma explosão no prédio que acabaram de sair. Ao se virarem, viram várias aves gigantescas de tamanhos diferentes. Sem pensar duas vezes, eles correram em direção ao prédio. Como seria suicídio pegar o elevador já que, poderiam ter inimigos à espreita, eles subiram as escadas. Enquanto subiam, ambos foram se preparando para o combate que teriam. Ao chegar ao andar que estavam anteriormente, correram apressadamente para o escritório do "jovem" dilho dos chefes da máfia. Ao adentrarem o local, viram Tomoyo com ferimentos leves caída no chão.

**Shaka: **Daidouji-san! Tudo bem?

**Tomoyo: **Shaka-san…Shinobu-san…Estou bem sim.

**Shinobu: **Que que aconteceu aqui?

**Tomoyo: **De repente, aconteceu uma explosão e, eles levaram o Chefinho! # começando a chorar# Por favor, salvem-no! Ele é tudo em minha vida!

**Shaka: **Daidouji-san...

**Shinobu: **Tudo bem! Eu vou busca-lo!

**Shaka: **O que? Ta doida mulher? Ta na cara que eles são treinados para esse tipo de coisa! Se você for, eu irei junto!

**Tomoyo: **Muito obrigada.

**Shinobu: **Você consegue se levantar?

**Tomoyo: **Sim sim.

**Shaka: **Ei. Aqui tem um bilhete.

Então, ambos leram o bilhete.

_Se quiserem de volta o Chefinho, tragam para nós .000.000.000 em __DINHEIRO __até o pôr do Sol no porto da cidade, no depósito número 7._

_Aceitaremos apenas 10 minutos de atraso. Nem mais, nem menos._

Após lerem, saíram correndo para o porto. Não tinham tempo a perder. Ao saírem novamente do prédio, Shaka invocou uma grande mariposa com sua energia espiritual que, os levou ao porto.

**Shaka: **Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Mesmo para uma jounin, ainda é perigoso agir assim, principalmente sendo uma garota.

**Shinobu: **Não se preocupe. Eu não posso morrer nem aqui e nem agora.

No porto

**Seqüestrador 1: **O Sol já está se pondo, Chefe. (detalhe. O Sol começa a se por às 17 horas.)

**Chefe dos seqüestradores: **Acalme-se. Eles irão trazer o dinheiro.

**Chefinho: **Tomoyo não vai cair nessa, seu filho da puta!

**Seqüestrador 2: **Chefe, posso arrancar pelo menos um dedo dele? No acordo, não dizia nada disso.

**Chefe dos seqüestradores: **Tem razão. Faça-o para mostrar quem ta no controle.

Um dos seqüestradores já havia pego uma faca e, estava aproximando-se da mão de Chefinho quando, uma kunai foi arremessada em sua direção e, poderia te-lo cegado se não tivesse esquivado.

**Seqüestrador 3: **Mas que...

**Seqüestrador 4: **O que está havendo aqui?

No portão do depósito, duas pessoas estavam olhando-os muito bravos por sinal.

**Chefinho: **Shinobu! Shaka!

**Shaka: **Teríamos chegado mais cedo se uma certa pessoa não tivesse parado para ir comprar Negima.

**Shinobu: **Fazer o que. Chegamos na hora, isso é o que importa e, os heróis sempre chegam nesse momento.

**Chefe dos seqüestradores: **Quem são vocês?

**Shinobu: **Seu pior pesadelo.

**Shaka: **Somos os mocinhos, baka!

**Seqüestrador 5: **Espere...cadê o dinheiro?

**Shaka e Shinobu: **Seu dinheiro ta aqui, ó! #os dois mostram o dedo médio, como sinal para os caras tomarem em um certo local...Desagradável#

**Chefe dos Seqüestradores: **Que merda! Vamos pessoal! Matem esses pirralhos!

Vinte seqüestradores, tirando os cindo que apareceram anteriormente, apareceram e, todos os vinte e cinco avançaram para os otakus. Shaka invocou um arco e flecha espiritual e, deu um tiro neles.

**Shinobu: **Ual! Você é um Quincy!

**Shaka (veia saltada): **Eu não sou um Quincy! # dá um outro tiro neles# Você se lembra de que eu falei que odiava meu pai? # dá um terceiro tiro# Pois é, eu sou filho do Metatron, o elfo maligno.

**Shinobu: **Caramba!

Alguns outros seqüestradores escaparam das flechadas. A garota retirou de seu bolso uma soqueira, a colocou na mão direita e, começou a avançar na direção deles.

**Shinobu: **Esses são meus!

Apoiada na perna esquerda, ela deu um chute giratório que, atingiu o pescoço de um deles, segurou-se no ombro desse mesmo e, dando um impulso para trás, seu um chute de direita no queixo de outro e, ao cair do outro lado, ficou por baixo do que havia saltado e o arremessou contra uma parede. Aproveitando a aproximação de outro, correu na direção da parede, deu um impulso e, deu um salto em linha reta mirando no estômago no próximo que vinha. Com o soco dado, ela ainda aproveitou o impacto do primeiro nos outros. Aparentemente, estava tudo certo até que...

BAM!

Um tiro a atingiu em cheio. O sangue voava da direção da bala. A bala saiu da pistola do chefe daqueles seqüestradores.

Um, dói, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez. Ele descarregou a pistola naquela garota.

**Shaka: **Shino...

Mal teve tempo de completar a frase, já estava cercado e imobilizado por outros 10 criminosos que surgiram do nada.

**Chefe dos mafiosos: **Viu isso, Chefinho? Nunca mande crianças fazerem o trabalho de adultos.

**Chefinho: **Shaka, Shinobu, me desculpem por faze-los passarem por isso. Eu sinto muito.

**Chefe dos mafiosos: **Shinobu...Já ouvi esse nome no submundo.

**Chefinho: **É. Esse nome é muito comum. Várias jovens o têm. Mas, essa daí é especial por dois motivos: pela sua descendência e pela sua alcunha.

**Chefe dos seqüestradores: **Por que diz isso? Ela já está morta. Não tem mais utilidade para o mundo e, nem quero saber de quem os defuntos são descendentes.

**Shinobu: **Isso me magoa muito, sabia?

Todos levaram um susto. De repente, viram a garota que acabara de ser morta levantar e, as balas que haviam perfurado seu corpo saíram facilmente e, com isso, suas feridas cicatrizaram.

**Shinobu: **Shaka proteja-se! Sei que tem uma forte energia espiritual então, use-a!

Sem pensar no motivo para tal ato, Shaka o fez. Nesse momento, a garota fez alguns selos e, concentrou chackra.

**Shinobu: **Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu! (Estilo fogo: Jutsu Bola de Fogo!)

Uma grande bola de fogo foi na direção do jovem cercado e, queimou apenas as pessoas que o cercavam. O jovem estava seguro graças ao seu poder espiritual.

**Shinobu: **Sabia que não iria me decepcionar.

**Chefe dos seqüestradores: **Quem...Quem é você?

**Shinobu: **Shaka lembra-se de que venho de uma família influente? Então. Eu nasci do ventre de uma humana, mas, na verdade, meu pai é o patriarca do clã Kuran, o maior clã de vampiros que existe ou vai existir. E, estou destinada a ser como ele. Mas, eu tenho uma alcunha que me artomenta...

**Chefe dos seqüestradores (olhando para Chefinho, assustado): **Q-Qual é...a alcunha dessa garota?

**Chefinho (dando um sorriso malicioso): **Shinigami no Kodomo. (Criança Deusa da Morte)

Ao virar-se novamente para Shinobu, ela já estava com os olhos fixos nos deles. Viu, aterrorisado a mudança de cor dos olhos castanhos super escuros para vermelho cor de sangue.

**Shinobu: **Ippen...Shinde miru? (Que tal tentar morrer dessa vez?)

Com essas palavras, o corpo do homem se incendiou por inteiro. Eram chamas negras como os cabelos e o coração da garota. Seu corpo caiu no chão e, começou a girar para fazer com que as chamas se apagassem. E, morreu.

Na verdade, ele havia desmaiado. Era apenas uma ilusão criada pelos olhos da jovem. Mas, o resto que havia acontecido, como a revelação bombástica e a mudança de cores de olhos.

Shinobu caiu ajoelhada no chão.

**Shinobu: **Ufa! Fingir ser má cansa. #olhou para Shaka com os olhos vermelhos# Aqueles idiotas te machucaram? #seus olhos voltam a ser castanhos escuros quase negros#

**Shaka: **Não... #aproximou-se de Shinobu e, estendeu uma mão para ela se levantar# ...Parceira.

**Shinobu: **Que bom...#sorrindo, tocou a mão de Shaka e, levantou-se# ...Parceiro.

**Chefinho: **Aceitaram a minha proposta?

**Shaka: **Bem...Talvez.

**Shinobu: **Formamos uma bela equipe. E também, são só três anos, né?

**Chefinho: **Não se preocupem. É só pra isso que irei ocupar o tempo de vocês. Depois do final do prazo, se quiserem, eu deletarei o blog.

**Shaka e Shinobu: **Ok.

E assim nasceu uma das melhores equipes de todos os tempos. É claro que tinha mais duas pessoas contando com Tomoyo mas, juntos, os cinco trabalhavam como uma só pessoa.

A é! Esqueci de me apresentar! Sou a Senhora do Carma, prazer! Sou a narradora dessa história. No pacote para cria-la, eu estava incluída. Então, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!


End file.
